A moderately repeated interspersed DNA sequence family consisting of approximately 7x104 members has been identified in the swine genome. Three of these elements have been isolated from a swine genomic library and their DNA sequence determined. The repeat length of the element is 130 bp.; it terminates at the 3' end in a stretch of 20-30 A residues, and is flanked on either side by short direct repeats. The three family members analyzed are 70-80% homologous to one another. Structurally, these repeated DNA sequence elements resemble interspersed repetitive elements from other species, such as the Alu elements of human and monkey. However, there is no significant DNA sequence homology between this repeat and other known repetitive elements. Although there are two GT-rich regions within the swine repeated DNA segment which display sequence homology with viral enhances sequences, no enhancer activity can be detected.